phantombravefandomcom-20200213-history
Character
Main Characters Marona- Marona is a 13 year old girl who is despised by most people in Ivoire because she has the ability to see and talk to phantoms. A daughter to the late Haze and Jasmine. Ash -Ash is Marona's phantom guardian. He is invisible to the naked eye unless he wishes to appear. He is friends with Marona's parents prior to the main story, and still is. Walnut - Walnut is a bad-tempered ChromaOxide who tries to interfere with Marona's quests. His goal is unclear with what to do with his earnings, but he thinks money is everything. Castile - Castile is a 14 year old girl who can't walk. She lives on the Isle of Healing Waters in her bed. She always wants to be able to work and blames herself for any trouble she might have caused. Castile is only a few handful of characters that isn't afraid of Marona or Ash. She is an unlockable and playable character only in the PC version of Phantom Brave. Mocha-Mocha is a little Putty who escaped Ringmaster Hamm's circus. Marona got quite attached to him whilst trying to find him, but she had to give him back. Other Characters Sienna : A young woman and landlord/"Elder" of many islands, including Phantom Isle in which Marona and Ash is currently living on. Sprout : One of the "Nine Swords of Ivoire". After the initial sealing of Sulphur prior to the main story, he then wanders around to absorb any traces or signs of Sulphur. Wields a giant sword, Shiva and is able to use his signature attack "Dark Eboreus". Raphael : A swordsman and one of the "Nine Swords of Ivoire". Wields the sword-classed rapier-like weapon, Heliotrope and uses his signature attack "Heliotrope Blade". He speaks in a calm manner. Count Malt - Sulphur : The main antagonist of the Phantom Brave franchise. A being composing of a head, a body and arms used to move around. Sulphur is the cause of both Marona's parents and Ash's death, with Ash being revived as a Phantom by Haze's dying breath. Wraith: God Eryngi : Hidden Characters Nippon Ichi games frequently feature guest characters from their other games. Asagi : The unofficial mascot of NIS. She is an unlockable character only in the PSP and PC version of Phantom Brave. Laharl : The Supreme Overlord and one of the main characters of the Disgaea series. He is an unlockable character in the Wii, PSP and PC versions of Phantom Brave. Etna - A vassal to Laharl and one of the main characters of the Disgaea series. She deploys Prinnies to do whatever she orders them to do, in many cases for no pay. She is an unlockable character in the Wii, PSP and PC versions of Phantom Brave. Flonne - A vassal to Laharl and one of the main characters of the Disgaea series. A former Angel to Celestia. Even after becoming a Fallen Angel, she still persists that love is the most wonderful thing in existance. She is an unlockable character in the Wii, PSP and PC versions of Phantom Brave. Trivia In the game, some of the main characters have a power invocation. Here is a list: Marona and Carona: "Valiant Phantoms, aid me in battle. Chartreuse Gale!" Ash: "You'll go no further. For her sake, I will not fail!" Walnut: "Fire of Battle, Reveal my heart. Psycho Burgundy!" Sprout: "Blasphemy Incarnate, Dark Eboreus!" Raphael: "May the true path shine forth in justice. Heliotrope Blade!" Drab: "Mother Nature, allow primitive instinct to embrace my rage. Mega Crocus!" Flame: "Goddess of War, grant us intuitive rage. Cobalt Blues!" Fox: "Dance to my call, forsaken spirits of the dead. Viridian Copper!" Lierre: Winds howl and talons tear. Zephyr spirit, Mytosis!"